


My Best Friend Lucy

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brief Wolf Derek, Derek had a friend in New York, Flashbacks, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, the pack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is all set to tell Derek that he has feelings for him but then Lucy shows up. Derek's best friend from New York and she just seems set on turning Stiles life upside down. What with her and Derek totally being in love with each other. It's totally true even if he is the only one who seems to be able to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: The OFC gets beaten by her boyfriend, there's no graphic description of the beating, but her injuries are listed afterwards when Derek see's her.
> 
> This story is about Derek and his best friend from New York. They are the main focus.

Stiles really needed Derek’s help with his history essay. Okay he didn’t actually because Stiles was great at history he just really wanted to spend time with Derek. He knew his crush on Derek was a little bit silly because like the older man was really going to look at him like that but he could hope. He even had a plan and everything. It wasn’t as elaborate as The Lydia plan but it would work. It really only had one step and that was to spend time with Derek till he realised how amazing Stiles was. He raised his fist to bang on the door when he heard a loud laugh come from inside and that was weird because Derek should be the only person here. He banged on the door and he could hear footsteps getting louder and then the door was being slid open to reveal a smiling Derek. And oh god that was devastating…Stiles now knows why Derek never smiles and it’s because he gets hotter. How is that possible?

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming over?”

“I was hoping you could look at my essay.”

“Oh yeah of course. Come on in.” Stiles shuffled in to the living-room and he noticed there were clothes strewn over the couch and suitcases tossed in the corner of the room.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Me? Oh no I’ve got a friend staying with me.”

“You have friends?” Derek glared at him a little but moved over to the couch to clean a spot for him to sit.

“So your essay?” Stiles handed him the paper and sat at the edge of the cushion. He watched Derek as the man scanned the text and his eyes drifted up his arms and the way his shirt was a little too tight for him. He was brought out of his thoughts by someone coming down the stairs, he whipped around to see a woman clad only in a towel. Before he knew it Derek was shoving his paper to the side and rushing over to her, she laughed brightly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her down the last few steps. She slapped his chest and smiled up at him so Stiles cleared his throat. They broke there gazes apart and the woman smiled over at him.

“Oh my god I am so sorry. Why didn’t you tell me someone was coming over? I would have gotten dressed.”

“I didn’t know he was coming over.”

“Oh. Well then it is lovely to meet you…”

“Stiles.”

“I have heard so much about you!”

“You have?”

“And you have heard nothing about me.” She whirled on Derek and he shielded himself with his arms. “You didn’t talk about me?! How could you not talk about me?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Oh so in between kanimas and nogitsunes you couldn’t mention my name.” She turned back to face Stiles and beamed at him. “It’s Lucy by the way.”

What a stupid name.  

Lucy, he does not scrunch up his face at all, walks past him and grabs some of the clothes from the couch and bounds back upstairs. Why is she so happy? Who is that happy?

“So Lucy…”

“Isn’t she great?”

“ _Sure_. So how did you crazy kids meet?” Derek furrowed his brow at his tone but brushed it off and answered him.

 “She’s my best friend. When I went to New York after the fire Laura made me finish school and I met Lucy there. Well I say met…”

“…he was actually a huge loner and I decided he needed a friend. Of course being bad boy Derek Hale nobody else spoke to him but he’s just a huge teddy bear.” Derek looked up at her and it was like she’d hung the fucking moon, she stepped down and stroked a hand down his arm. “I hope you don’t mind but I borrowed some of your clothes. Yours are way more comfortable than mine.”

“I don’t mind. It’s just good to have you here.” Jesus fucking Christ. Why don’t they just fuck already?

“Well I should go. Clearly you guys want some time to catch up.” Stiles turned to leave the apartment, ready to go home and destroy the stupid piece of paper that had his plan on, when an arm crossed his shoulders.

“Don’t you dare leave! I need to know everything Derek has gotten up to.”

“Erm…”

“Seriously! Because he won’t tell me anything.”

“Erm…”

“Do you have somewhere else to be?”

“Erm…”

“Great! Derek, go make us some mint hot chocolate.” Crap that was his favourite, she smiled at him and leaned in a little closer as though she was about to share a secret with him. “It’s my favourite.” Did he mention he hated mint hot chocolate?

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            Lucy was incredible. And he completely and totally hated her for it. Derek was hanging of every word she said like a puppy dog and it was honestly disgusting. It was obvious to him that they were close, maybe closer than him and Scott because Stiles never wanted to fuck him. No, no, he didn’t know for sure that Lucy and Derek were fucking. Oh who was he kidding they were doing it; they were probably doing it everywhere, like this couch. Oh god and here he was weeks of sitting on this couch and feeling things for Derek and they were fucking on his feelings! How inconsiderate of them. Oh shit Derek’s talking to him.

“Sorry?”

“I said did you want another drink?”

“Nah I’m good thanks.”

“Okay. And you, just remember I can hear any stories you tell him.”

“Doesn’t mean that will stop meeee.” Lucy sing-songed her words as Derek went in to the kitchen. She turned on Stiles and it was the glint in her eye that made his eyes widen in fear.

“So Stiles you have great hands.” There was a small crash from the kitchen followed by a ‘I’m fine’ from Derek but Lucy hadn’t taken her eyes of him and she looked slightly feral.

“They’re just hands.”

“Well I like them. Do you like them?”

“Well I have been attached to them for some time.”

“You’re funny. I like funny. You know who else likes funny–” A cup appeared in front of Stiles face and Derek was waiting for him to take it. He passed Lucy a cup as well and didn’t even bother to hide the smirk when some of the liquid sloshed over the side and landed in her lap.

“Oops. Sorry.”

“These are your pants pretty boy.” At the way Derek’s eyes widened he was definitely missing something. Of course he didn’t really see what the big deal was; Derek was very pretty, really pretty actually.

“Don’t go there.”

“Don’t go where.” Yeah he was definitely out of the loop here.

“You know where Lucy.”

“You don’t mean your modelling career do you?” A model. Derek Hale was a model! Oh my god his brain was short circuiting.

“You were a model!”

“He wasn’t a big model or anything. Just a nude model for the university.” A NUDE MODEL! His brain was fried. This is how he dies; thinking of Derek as a nude model.

“A nu…nude model?”

“She tricked me in to it!”

“Don’t blame me because you’re gullible!”

“How was I supposed to know you made that flyer yourself?!”

“Because I wrote a product of LHLC Flyers in the corner.”

“I thought it was a legitimate company!” What the hell does LHLC mean?

“Come on Derek, Laura Hale Lucy Carter, it wasn’t hard to figure out.” Nobody mentions Laura, nobody ever asks about her because Derek always gets this sad vulnerable look on his face. He knows that Cora never really asks about her because she wants to remember the Laura she knew. But the way Derek looks at Lucy makes it seem like it’s just as hard for her to mention Laura as it is for him.

“How was I supposed to know you could make a convincing flyer?”

“Are you doubting my flyer skill?” She was pushing herself up from the couch and looking at Derek like he was her prey. And Stiles so did not sign up for witnessing whatever weird foreplay this was.

“I want you to remember that I am a fully grown werewolf. With claws.” That didn’t remotely deter Lucy, if anything it seemed to encourage her, Derek was backing up with his hands outstretched towards her. “Lucy I’m serious.” The smirk on her face only grew and then she was jumping towards Derek who caught her instinctively and then Lucy was digging her fingers in to his sides and they were crashing to the floor.  “Lu– Lucy ple– please.”

“Say I’m the greatest!”

“Ne–never!”

“Say it Hale!”

“No– stop.” Stiles is pretty sure he’s dreaming because there is no way he is actually witnessing Derek be defeated by tickling. Sure he’s seen Derek lose a lot of fights but this is just pathetic. The man is squirming around on the floor and it looks like he’s trying to change to his beta form because his eyes keep flashing blue but then Lucy just digs her fingers in to his side again. It’s probably weird that he’s getting turned on by Derek’s hysterical laughing.

“Say I’m the greatest!” Derek managed to get some strength and Stiles thought he was going to try and tickle her back but instead he dragged his nails down her back. Lucy made a weird groaning sound and tried to arch away from the touch but Derek had the upper hand now and he wasn’t giving it up. Stiles isn’t really sure what Derek was doing but Lucy shivered every time he did it and she was losing her grip on his sides till she was sprawled over him.

“Hey Lucy.”

“Wha?”

“I’m the greatest.”

“I hate you.” The longer Derek and Lucy lay on the floor the more awkward Stiles felt. Which isn’t exactly unusual considering the man he has a huge boner for is lying under the girl he’s probably sleeping with.

“So I’m just gonna head out.” Their heads snapped to him and he gave them a weak smile and they stood up and straightened out their clothes.

“Okay but you have to come back tomorrow.”

“I do?”

“Yeah. Derek is inviting everyone over so I can meet the pack! I’m so excited.”

“Yaaay.” Usually Derek would have called him on his sarcasm but not today. No today he was far too busy staring at Lucy to even really notice Stiles. What did she even have that was so great? Okay so she was beautiful, and funny, and had a great fucking body…okay so he could kind of see why. Lucy came round the couch and pulled him in to a hug and seriously they’ve been acquaintances for like 5 minutes since when is it okay to hug. Wow okay she is an incredible hugger. What a bitch.

“It’s gonna be great for Lucy to meet everyone.”

“Why? I mean yeah obviously. But why?”

“She’s moving here.”

“She’s what? You’re what?”

“Yeah I’m going to be living with Derek till I find my own place.”

“That. Is. Just. Awesome.”

“I know!” Either this woman was incredibly dense, ignoring his tone or just genuinely didn’t notice his dislike. He’s gonna go with dense because he can seriously not deal with her being intelligent as well. “And it means we will get to spend a lot of time together.”

“We will?”

“Yeah. Derek told me that you would be working at the station part time.” Oh gods please no. No please don’t let his dad have done this to him. “Well I’m going to be the new deputy, so we can work together.” Oh god his dad did this to him. “How great is that?”

“So great.”

“Well we won’t keep you any longer; you obviously want to go home.”

“Yeah I am so tired. And I’ve got to hand in this essay tomorrow.”

“Oh god Stiles I’m sorry. I know you wanted me to look at it.”

“No Derek its fine. I know you’re busy with Lucy. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Stiles gave them a half-hearted wave and made his quick escape. He really couldn’t stay in the apartment while they flirted with each other. Especially not with the doe eyes Derek was making. God how could he have been so stupid.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            Stiles was the last person to reach Derek’s the next day. He’d wanted to get there early, wanted to see Derek but he couldn’t bear to be alone with them again. He arrived just after Scott and then everyone was there and crowding around Lucy in the living-room. Or at least what constituted as Derek’s living-room. Derek and Lucy were sat on the coffee table and the rest of the pack was fussing over her.

“So Lucy how did you and Derek become friends?” They probably had a one night stand.

“We met at school actually.” In a janitors closet. “Well I say met, more like I needed a lift one day.”

“Well tell us the story.” Is it really this big of a deal? It’s not like they’re getting married people.

“If you insist…”

**********

_He hated School. Let it be known that Derek Hale did not like school. He hadn’t even wanted to come back to school but Laura insisted on it. ‘Because you need to at least graduate high school Derek’ yeah whatever. He didn’t deserve to graduate high school. No he doesn’t deserve to have a future. This class is so stupid. Who even cares about math?_

_“Are you as bored as I am?”_

_“Excuse me?” Nobody talked to him. Some girls, even some guys, had tried flirting with him when he first started but nobody just talked. This girl didn’t even smell like attraction. She also didn’t smell like fear, most people smelt like fear when they had to speak to him._

_“You look bored. So am I. Thought I’d make conversation.”_

_“Well don’t.”_

_“Wow. You are just as grumpy as everyone says.”_

_“Right.” He shifted in his seat till his back was facing the girl and it seemed to work because she stopped trying to talk to him. Thank god. He didn’t need to drag anyone else in to the shit storm that was his life._

_He thought that would be it. That the girl would give up and never talk to him. Oh how wrong he was. He was on his bike about to leave school when someone jumped on behind him. Arms wrapped round his waist and seriously when did people stop being scared of him.  He pulled of his helmet and turned to face the person who dared sit on his bike. Oh good god it’s the girl again._

_“Can I help you?”_

_“Yeah I need a ride.”_

_“So call a cab.”_

_“Why? You’re sat right here.”_

_“I’m sure you have friends that can drop you of.”_

_“I do.”_

_“Then get off.”_

_“Oh yeah no they can’t take me home till like 6.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“Great. So are we going? You do actually know how to work this thing right?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Awesome! Let’s ride!” Derek dropped his head forward and he can’t believe he’s actually considering this. He has literally never spoken to this girl in his life and here she was sitting on the back of his motorbike like she belonged there. She doesn’t smell dangerous, there’s no hint of gun powder, and he can’t smell any metal that would come with a knife. She just smells happy, like overwhelmingly happy. He twists round to face her and pushes his helmet down over her head._

_“What about you?”_

_“I’ll be fine.” She blinks at him through the clear visor and then her eyes are crinkling and he knows she’s smiling at him. Not that he cares because after today he won’t be having anything to do with her. It’s not like he was even taking her home, he was going to his apartment and then she could get the bus or something._

_They pulled up outside of the apartment he shared with Laura and you’d think that would give her a clue but no. No Derek had to attract the one person in the entire school that couldn’t take a hint. The girl jumped of the back of his bike and thrust the helmet in to his arms._

_“Wow I didn’t realise we were at this part of relationship.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s so cool of you to invite me over.”_

_“I’m not.”_

_“Then why are we here?”_

_“Because I live here.”_

_“And you’ve brought me over for dinner!”_

_“No. I have brought myself home for dinner. You are leaving.”_

_“To go where?”_

_“Your home.”_

_“But my mom won’t be home for hours.”_

_“How is that my problem?”_

_“Come on Derek please!”_

_“How do you even know my name?”_

_“Because I’m not deaf. The entire school talks about you.”_

_“And you thought you’d take it upon yourself to be my friend? Well guess what I’m not looking for your pity.”_

_“I don’t pity you. You are the only person in that place that doesn’t care what everyone thinks of him. And maybe I want to be friends with someone like that.”_

_“We are not going to be friends.” He pushed past her and started walking up the steps, he knew she was still behind him, hadn’t moved from where she was stood on the path. He sighed at himself and looked over at her._

_“Are you coming in or what?”_

_“I thought you didn’t want to be friends.”_

_“We aren’t gonna be friends. But I drove you here so you might as well come inside.” He’d never seen so many emotions flit across a person’s face before. But then she was smiling up at him then running up the stairs and ahead of him. She came back out a few seconds later and dragged a hand down her neck._

_“Erm…which apartment?” This was gonna be such a long day._

**********

“And that is how we met.”

“There is no way that’s it!” As much as Stiles wishes that was the end of the story, he’s totally with Allison. There had to be more to it.

“You wanted to know how we met.”

“Yeah but you didn’t even want to be her friend!” That is a great point Erica. You know he didn’t want to be my friend either, this bodes well for me.

“Yeah that came later.”

“Derek up until yesterday we didn’t even think you had friends. Tell us everything!” Do they really need to hear more?

“Fine. We’ll tell you everything.” Oh yay more stories about the developing love between Derek and Lucy.

**********

_He doesn’t know what happened. One minute he was introducing Laura to…what the hell is her name. Anyway one minute he was introducing them and the next Laura has the one photo album they have left open and on the table._

_“You’re wearing duck slippers!” Fantastic, there is literally no way she’ll ever be scared of him now. Thank you so much Laura. He’s gonna have to tell the girl Laura’s middle name or something. Why was he even thinking about this? The more she knows the more she’d be in his life._

_“Der, do you want something to eat?”_

_“What are we having?”_

_“Well Lucy suggested this new Chinese.” Lucy! That is her name! It has to be, unless she was talking about someone from work. Wait why would she randomly mention someone from work? “Derek! Do you want food?”_

_“Yeah sure erm…what would you suggest…Lucy?” Smooth and subtle._

_“Well I really like the duck but given your love for them that might not be a good idea. How about the sweet and sour chicken with noodles?”_

_“Remind me why I let you in my house again?”_

_“Because I’m great and eventually you will be won over.”_

_“I really won’t.”_

_“Will.”_

_“Won’t.”_

_“Will.”_

_“Won’t.”_

_“Children! Derek I’ll order your food. Lucy I will get you the duck.”_

_“Thanks Laura. And can I just say you look gorgeous in that shirt. Really matches your eyes.” Is she seriously hitting on my sister?_

_“Oh…erm thanks.” Laura leaves the room to call the Chinese and he glares at Lucy._

_“Are you serious?”_

_“What?”_

_“Don’t try and act innocent. I know what I just saw.”_

_“What did you just see?”_

_“Flirting. With my sister!”_

_“Derek if we’re gonna be friends I have to get your family to like me.”_

_“We’re not friends!”_

_“Just keep telling yourself that.” He’s gonna kill her. He’s never intentionally killed someone but this might be the day. He wants to say something witty, something that will make her speechless but he has nothing so he just groans and wrings his hands together._

_They’d been sat on the couch for nearly an hour. Not him and Lucy of course. No Laura and Lucy. They were giggling at his baby pictures, which weren’t even that funny. Lots of people had duck slippers, and duck pyjamas, and duck shirts, and duck toys, he liked ducks okay! Is that a crime? Lucy was curled over on the couch and she was laughing at a particular picture of him. He hated that picture. He was naked and clad in only a pair of ducky wellies. And the worst part is he was nine._

_“You’re so adorable!” He hates everything. “Look at your goofy little bunny teeth.” Now he really does hate everything._

_“There was nothing wrong with my teeth.”_

_“Do you still have them?”_

_“No.”_

_“Oh my god you do!” He may have better reflexes than a human but nothing could have prepared him for Lucy throwing herself across the couch and in to his lap. Her fingers were pushing at his top lip and he’s not ashamed to say he bit her, he may or may not have used a little werewolf teeth. She pulled her finger back and glared at him. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face and Lucy was jumping and crowing in victory._

_“Ha! I saw your bunny teeth. They are cute and you are adorable.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_“Sure you do big guy.”_

_“When are you going home?”_

_“Actually I asked her to stay.”_

_“Why?” This is his punishment. He’d fell for Kate and now his punishment was coming in the form of Lucy. There was a good chance she was going to drive him to insanity._

_“Because its late and I would feel better if she just stayed here.”_

_“Great. I’ll get her the spare blanket.”_

_“Der don’t worry about it. She can sleep with you.”_

_“No! No she cannot!”_

_“Sure I can.”_

_“Shut up. Why can’t she sleep with you?”_

_“It’s kind of illegal for one. And the couch is really uncomfortable.”_

_“Yes hence why I am okay with her staying on it.”_

_“Don’t be a jerk. Lucy you can borrow some pyjamas from me.”_

_“Awesome.” Why is this his life? And to think he was worried about dragging her in to this, clearly he should have been worried about the trouble she was going to get him in to._

_She was on his side again. It had been half an hour of Lucy shuffling around, kicking the covers away, and pulling the covers back and moving on to his side!_

_“Lucy!”_

_“What?”_

_“Go to sleep.”_

_“I’m trying but this mattress is so hard.”_

_“That’s because I don’t sleep on that side.”_

_“What? Ever.”_

_“I have no reason to.”_

_“Can I try your side?”_

_“No!”_

_“Come on Derek. I’m your guest!”_

_“An unwanted guest.”_

_“But you agree I’m a guest.”_

_“Do you just hear what you want to hear?”_

_“Yeah pretty much.” There was laughing. He could hear it and it wasn’t from Lucy or himself. Laura was laughing at him and he knew it was the most she’s laughed since the fire. Knew that the smile’s she tried to give out every day were forced but she was really laughing. Maybe Lucy wouldn’t be that bad to have around; especially if she could make Laura laugh._

_“I’m coming over.”_

_“What do you mean coming over?” Oh…that’s what she meant. Lucy was climbing over his body and rolling over him till she was in front of him. She squirmed back until could rest her head on the pillow._

_“I refuse to move. This is my side.”_

_“Well then I guess were sleeping on the same side.” Yeah he loves Laura but after tomorrow he is totally getting rid of Lucy._

**********

“I’m hungry.” This story was going exactly where he thought it would. Lucy and Derek fucking. Plus he was actually hungry so now was a great time to bring it up.

“Great. You go get something to eat while we listen to the rest of the story.”

“I think we’ve heard it all now.”

“Stiles you cannot be serious. There is clearly more to this story.”

“Nah I don’t think so. They slept together and now there best friends.”

“Well I mean there is more to it.”

“You know what I’m actually pretty hungry as well. Why don’t we go to the diner and we can finish the story there?” Oh great thanks _Lucy_ , just what I wanted. To eat my food, then throw up all over your story.

“Okay but we have to hurry. Because I really want to know what happens next.” Wow Erica way to have his back in all of this. It’s not like she knows he has a massive crush on Derek but still she should have his back. Everybody started moving and headed downstairs to their cars. Thankfully Stiles could ride alone in the jeep.

“Stiles, would you mind driving Derek and me to the diner?” It’s like she knows what he’s thinking! And then sets out to ruin his life.

“You don’t want to drive Derek?”

“Nah. It’s easier to talk to Lucy if I’m not driving.” He never wants to not drive so he can talk to me. What is up with that?

“Well okay then let’s go to the diner.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            The pack all arrived about the same time at the diner and Stiles was so glad to be out of the jeep. Derek and Lucy had spent the whole time talking to each other and completely ignored him. Completely and totally ignored him. Not a word was said to him.

“Stiles. Stiles. Stiles!”

“Huh what?”

“I said are you going to sit in the drivers’ seat all day.”

“Yeah I’m coming Scott.” They walked a little slower than everyone else and as soon as the pack had entered the diner Scott pulled Stiles to a stop.

“Dude are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Derek said you completely ignored them on the way over here.”

“I’m fine, I’m just…”

“Jealous?”

“That obvious?”

“Only to me and maybe Allison, and most definitely Lydia.”

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Lucy is actually really nice you know.”

“I know! Don’t worry about me.”

“Let’s go get some waffles.” Scott clapped him on the shoulder and dragged him to the packs table, which was slightly full but whatever they could all deal. It’s not like half of them would notice anyway, they were clearly too busy listening to the epic love story.

“So where were we?”

“Lucy was forcing herself in to your bed.”

“Right…”

**********

_Sleeping with Lucy had been a nightmare. Not an actual nightmare, thank god, because he’s had enough of those to last a lifetime. He’s under no impression that one nightmare free night leads to a nightmare free life but he’ll take what he can get. No sleeping with Lucy was a nightmare because at some point in the night his stupid wolf had decided Lucy wasn’t a threat. So he had found himself wrapped around her this morning, fortunately she hadn’t woken up when he had moved. Unfortunately Laura had woken him up with her sniggering. She probably has enough pictures to blackmail him from here to eternity._

_“You looked very cosy.”_

_“That was my wolfs decision not mine.”_

_“Then I guess we know which of you is smarter. You know I genuinely believe she just wants to be your friend.”_

_“Yeah I’m sure that’s all she wants from me.”_

_“She’s not a hunter Derek.”_

_“I didn’t think Kate was either.”_

_“Who’s Kate?”_

_“Were you eavesdropping?”_

_“I literally just walked out of your room. Is Kate a friend of yours?”_

_“She will never be a friend of mine.”_

_“Like me?”_

_“No. You’re nothing like her.”_

_“She a bad person?”_

_“She is the worst kind of person.”_

_“Well then fuck her.”_

_“What?”_

_“Fuck her. You guys got any breakfast?”_

_“You’ve never met her.”_

_“So?”_

_“So? So! What your just gonna take my word for it?”_

_“Pretty much. So where are we on breakfast?”_

_“Nowhere. You’re leaving.”_

_“But breakfast.”_

_“Out.” For the first time in 24 hours Lucy actually listened to him and grabbed all of her things before storming out of the apartment. Huh he thought he’d feel better about her leaving him alone._

_“That could have gone better.”_

_“Just don’t Laura.”_

_“Probably better she got out now anyway, right?”_

_“I won’t drag someone in to this life.”_

_“You can’t keep living like this Derek.”_

_“Why not? It’s been working pretty well.”_

_“You have no friends! No social life! You stay in this apartment and blame yourself. That’s not healthy Derek.”_

_“Because being healthy is such a big deal for me! I happen to like staying in and reading.”_

_“I have to go to work. You need to get to school.”_

_“Which I still hate by the way.”_

_“And I still don’t care.” He hated fighting with Laura, she was all he had left but sometimes she asked more of him than he could give. The fact was he didn’t deserve to have a life when he’d ended so many. It wouldn’t matter what she said, it was always going to be his fault. The door to the apartment slammed shut and Derek dropped his head down on the table. Great._

_School still sucked. Thankfully though people were still scared of him. Maybe more scared of him today than yesterday because he knew how he looked. He’d had a murderous glare on his face all day and it had scared quite a few of the freshman’s. He’s pretty sure one of them cried, which did make him a little happy and if that makes him a bad person then so be it. His day could honestly not got any worse._

_“Hear you made a kid cry today?” What is she a mind reader?_

_“What do you want Lucy?”_

_“Oh you didn’t think me leaving this morning meant you were getting rid of me did you?”_

_“I was hoping.”_

_“It’s a good thing you have a pretty face. Besides I have blackmail material.”_

_“What?” There’s no way she could know he was a werewolf. Oh god what if he’s fucked up again, what if he’s managed to find the one hunter in his whole school and take her to his alpha. Lucy is rummaging around in her bag and Derek slips his claws out as discreetly as possible but then she’s pulling out a white and brown purse. His claws retract and then she’s pulling something out of it and flipping it between her fingers before letting him see it. Oh fucking hell._

_“Give me the photo.”_

_“I could do that or I could keep this and we can be friends forever.”_

_“Did you steal that?”_

_“Laura gave it to me.”_

_“Did she now?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“Why don’t you just go find someone else to bother?”_

_“Because I want to bother you. Besides its either we be friends or I’m sure everyone would love to see ten year old Derek Hale swimming in a duck ring.”_

_“Let it be known that I hate you.”_

_“So not much has changed in the past few hours?”_

_“Nothing will ever change.”_

_“We shall see Mr Hale, we shall see.”_

**********

“Lucy I love you.”

“Thank you Lydia.” Traitor. She is no best friend of his anymore. “Alright guys I am sorry but I have to go.”

“But the story?” Wow, Stiles is fairly sure that he has never seen so many puppy dog faces happen simultaneously.

“I will finish it later but I have an induction at the station.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah guys I promise. I’m gonna walk to the station, Stiles you can drop Derek back home right?” Yes he can! Oh wait he should probably say that out loud. Play it casual.

“Yeah sure I guess.” Totally nailed it. Derek smiled over at him and ha suck it Lucy that smile was just for him.  Derek looked over at him and it was like there was no one else there. A slow smile spread across his face then his hand was slipping over his. Stiles couldn’t believe it; he was finally getting what he wanted.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles…”

“What?”

“Stiles!” He jerked up out of the booth and Derek was staring at him from across it. Crap he was daydreaming again. Wait when did everyone leave?

“Where did everyone go?”

“They left. What the hell were you thinking about?”

“Erm…curly fries?”

“The look on your face was from curly fries?”

“I really love curly fries.”

“Right. You still okay to drive me back?”

“Yeah. Actually I was wondering about something.”

“Yeah. What?”

“You and Lucy, how exactly did you guys become friends?”

”Lucy promised you guys the story.”

“Yeah but you know I like to know everything before everyone.”

“Promise not tell the others you know and I will tell you.”

“I promise.”

“Okay it started a couple weeks after…”

**********

_Lucy had become somewhat of a regular occurrence in his life. He’d never really see her in the morning unless she’d stayed over but after lunch she was always with him. He doesn’t know why it even bothers him but she hasn’t been in school for two days. At first he thought maybe she had finally listened to him and she was going to stop trying to be his friend. And dammit if that didn’t annoy the hell out of him. He was just starting to get used to having the pain in the ass around and now she wasn’t here. Also kind of annoying that in the six weeks they’ve been acquaintances he has never been to her home. Which is why he is now waiting at the reception desk._

_“Hey.”_

_“Hello.”_

_“I was wondering if you could help me.”_

_“With?”_

_“I am doing a presentation in Biology with Lucy Carter. But she hasn’t come in this week and I really need to get hold of her.”_

_“I can’t give you any personal information.”_

_“Mary, can I call you Mary?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Thanks. I really just need her address. Otherwise I could fail my class. I promise we can keep this just between you and me.”_

_“I could get in a lot of trouble.”_

_“I know and I don’t want you to get in any trouble. I just really need to pass bio. You would be doing me a huge favour.”_

_“Just the address?”_

_“That’s all I need.” She does a quick search in to the computer then she’s handing him a scrap of paper with the address on. “You are a life saver Mary.”_

_“It was nothing Mr Hale.”_

_“You can call me Derek. And by the way Mary is a beautiful name.” A small blush covered her cheeks and he winked at her on his way out. He had much more important things to worry about than Mary. Laura will totally understand why he was skipping out half way through school._

_The trip to Lucy’s is actually longer than he expected, only by 10 minutes but he’s on his bike and he knows she gets the train. The place is nothing like he expected. For one he had always assumed Lucy lived in a house, with parents. Not somewhere that could pass for derelict. There was a small buzzer by the door and he tried it but after no response he just tried the door, which wasn’t locked. She can’t seriously be living here; Mary has to have given him the wrong address. He’s about to turn around and head back to the school when he hears Lucy’s voice. She’s about two floors up and she’s asking about an ice pack. He takes the steps two at a time till he’s standing at her door. He knocks once and listens as someone moves quickly to him. A girl answers the door and she looks bored._

_“Can I help you?”_

_“Is Lucy here?”_

_“She’s in her room. Go on through.” He nods at her and then heads towards the back of the apartment where Lucy’s scent is strongest. He knocks on her door and enters on her ‘Come in’. She turns to look at him and he hasn’t been this angry since he found out who Kate was. There’s a cut in her top lip, a large purple bruise on her cheek and she has a black eye._

_“What happened?”_

_“It’s nothing that won’t heal.”_

_“Lucy. Who did this to you?”_

_“It doesn’t matter.”_

_“It matters to me. Who did this?”_

_“My ex. But it honestly doesn’t matter Derek.”_

_“Why did he do this?”_

_“Because he’s an asshole. And…look I broke up with him two weeks ago. And he came here because he wanted to know if I had been having an affair with you. And he got mad because he thought I was lying when I said no.”_

_“He goes to the school?”_

_“Yeah. But it’s going to be fine.”_

_“You’re gonna stay at mine.”_

_“I don’t need to.”_

_“I would feel better if you did. Please Lucy.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I kind of like having you around.”_

_“I totally called it.”_

_“You are such a pain in my ass.”_

_“Yeah but you love me anyway.”_

_“I’m gonna get Laura to pick you up, there’s no way I’m risking you on my bike right now.”_

_“Huh.”_

_“What?”_

_“This is what it feels like to have Derek Hale care about you. It’s nice.”_

_“Shut up. I’m gonna call Laura.”_

_“Okay.” He left the apartment and called Laura from the stairs. Lucy didn’t need to know what he was planning on doing. She picked up on the third ring._

_“Why aren’t you in school?”_

_“They called you already?”_

_“Derek come on.”_

_“I’m at Lucy’s.”_

_“Voluntarily?”_

_“Yes. Laura she’s hurt.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“Her ex is a piece of crap. I need you to take her to ours. I’ll text you the address.”_

_“Yeah I’ll leave now. And Der?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“As your alpha I should tell you that hurting a human is not the way we work and you should report him to the school. As your sister, make the bastard cry.”_

_“Oh don’t you worry about that.” Derek ended the call and sent the address to Laura, he was about to head back upstairs when Lucy steps out of the apartment._

_“Everything alright?”_

_“Yeah. Laura is gonna pick you up and I’m gonna drive over to Luke’s and get you your favourite soup.”_

_“Wow you must really love me.”_

_“Meh. You gonna be alright till she gets here?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“I’ll see you in about an hour.” Lucy smiled at him and he is going to leave. He’s just going to go down the steps and not doing anything weird. Oh fuck it. He rushes up the stairs and pulls her in to a crushing hug. She winces slightly but then she’s relaxing in to his arms and pushing her face in to his neck. He slides his hand up to the base of her skull and pulls a little of her pain. Just enough that she wouldn’t notice he was doing it; she was in more pain than he thought._

_“He didn’t just hit you in the face, did he?”_

_“It was kind of a full body attack.”_

_“I should have been here.”_

_“You could never have known Derek.”_

_“You’re awfully calm about this.”_

_“I’ve had worse happen to me Derek.”_

_“If anyone ever hurts you again, I want you to call me.”_

_“Why? What are you gonna do?”_

_“Give em the old Hale Death Glare.”_

_“That patented?”_

_“Hell yeah. I’m gonna go.” Lucy nodded her head a little and watched him leave from the stairs._

_The ride back to the school didn’t do anything to calm him. If anything it made him angrier because he had time to think about everything. His claws had slipped out twice with the thought of getting his hands on this asshole. He got to the school as the final bell was ringing; Lucy’s friends were grouped around the stairs. Heads turned to watch him as he stalked towards them. They weren’t his prey but they could potentially get in his way. The brunette stepped forward, seemingly making herself the leader of them._

_“Can we help you?”_

_“Who’s Lucy’s boyfriend?”_

_“Why? Wanna know whose girl you’re stealing.” Her anger was misplaced, she wasn’t angry for Lucy she was confused and annoyed that someone would cheat on whoever this guy is._

_“Lucy isn’t having an affair with me. Not that you’re going to listen anyway. I mean what with your head so far up this guy’s ass."_

_“Excuse me! How dare you.” He looks to the girls behind her, there shocked faces and the slight amusement in their eyes._

_“I mean we both know you don’t care that he beat Lucy. No you care that of all the people he’s probably fucked behind her back, none of them were you.”_

_“He wouldn’t. He’s a good person.”_

_“Really? Why don’t we ask the red head?” Her head whips round so fast that he’s genuinely worried she might snap her own neck. Her friend stares at him wide eyed, probably trying to figure out how he knew. He’s not worried, who would ever think that he figured it out from the trip in her heat beat._

_“You’re sleeping with him?!”_

_“It was just once!”_

_“How could you do this to me?!”_

_“Don’t you mean Lucy?” Her words die on her tongue and she quickly pushes through her friends and storms away. The girl with green hair chuckles and then looks him up and down before speaking._

_“I know she’s not sleeping with you. Me and her have been friends since 1 st grade and I was worried when she said she was going to be your friend. But you obviously care about her so his name’s Greg. Greg Richmond. He’s over there by the SUV.”_

_“That’s his car?”_

_“Yeah. Just be careful. His friends are on the wrestling team.”_

_“I’m not worried. Thanks.”_

_“It’s alright.” Perfect. Now he had the person he wanted and a car to destroy, this day was just getting better and better. He’s not ashamed to say that he stalks towards the guy, his friends see him coming and the guy just looks amused. Probably thinks that Derek will be intimidated by his little buddies._

_“You Greg?”_

_“Yeah. Wha–” Derek doesn’t let him finish, just pulls his arm back and punches the guy in the face. His nose breaks and he grabs his face. The hit probably had a little too much werewolf strength behind it but the guy deserves it. His friends are staring at him, their eyes wide and jaw dropped. Derek just smirks and flashes his fangs at them. Guess the wrestling team doesn’t prepare them for pissed off werewolves because they all run with their tails between their legs. He grabs Greg by the back of his shirt and pulls him up straight so he can look him in the eyes._

_“Listen closely Greg. Lucy is my friend. She’s a good person and I care about her. What you did to her makes me very unhappy. So I’m only going to say this once, you are never going to go near her again. And if you do, if you touch her, if you even look at her I will break every bone in your hands. Do you understand me?” Greg gave him a nod and Derek punched him in the stomach. “I said do you understand me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Good.” Derek let one of his claws slip out and dragged his nail across the bastards forearm, deep enough that it would scar. “I want you to look at that every time you think you wanna hit someone. And know that the minute you lay a hand on someone I will be there.” Greg looked sufficiently terrified of him and Derek was almost tempted to let him go but all he could see was Lucy’s bruised cheek and her black eye. So he pulled Greg in to him and then drove his knee in to his balls. The man crumpled to the floor when Derek let go of his shirt and pulled himself in to the foetal position. He’d done enough damage for now so he left the dick on the floor. People were already murmuring about what happened. Some wondering if Derek was with Lucy, some thought the dick deserved it and some thought he didn’t. Derek didn’t care; they could kick him out of the school for all he cared. As long as the guy never touched Lucy again._

_Now to go and get her favourite soup._

**********

“What about the car?”

“I left it alone. The guy got the picture.”

“Does she know?”

“Of course she did. It was high school. I’m pretty sure there’ll be a video of it somewhere.”

“You must really love her.”

“I do. She’s my best friend Stiles.”

“So when did she find out about werewolves?”

“That happened like two months later…”

**********

_Lucy had practically moved in to his apartment. Apparently she was emancipated from her parents, although she had never met her father. The guy had up and left when she was 4 and her mom had never recovered. Her things were slowly starting to take over his place and at first he hadn’t noticed. At first it was just books and her laptop. But now he’s standing in his bathroom and there are three toothbrushes. And he knows that if he goes and looks in his drawers half of it will be with his clothes and half hers. He goes in to the living-room and she’s sprawled out over the couch. Although she’s moved in her stuff she doesn’t really seem to stay over all that often. It’s weird. But his relationship with her isn’t exactly normal. This might actually be the first night she’s stayed over. So he picks her up and carries her to his bed. The couch will hurt her neck. Not that he cares. It’s just he’s the one that’s would hear her bitching all weekend. She snuggles in to his side of the bed and he glares but it’s half-hearted. He changes in to his pyjamas and curls around her body. It’s in case he needs to protect her. Shut up._

_There’s four claw marks across her arm. They won’t scar but there still bleeding. He’d been having a nightmare, his family was burning and he could hear her laughing in his ear. Lucy had tried to wake him up and for a moment he’d thought she was her and that she’d come back to finish the job. Thankfully he’d only caught her arm. Laura had rushed in and taken Lucy to the bathroom. He could hear Laura bandaging her up but he could still smell the blood. It left a metallic taste in his mouth. Lucy wasn’t saying anything, neither was Laura and he was freaking out. He didn’t want to lose her now, she’d moved in to his life and she was there and she couldn’t just not be there anymore. The door opens and it’s probably a mistake because she’s probably terrified but he rushes over and brings her in to a hug._

_“I’m so sorry! I’m sorry Lucy.” She strokes a hand over his back and shushes him till he calms down and releases her. She looks calmer than him._

_“Derek it’s okay.”_

_“I hurt you.”_

_“But I’m fine.”_

_“Why aren’t you freaking out?”_

_“Are you serious?” At his nod she rolls her eyes but explains “Derek you may be a werewolf but that doesn’t remotely change who you are. And who you are is the dude who loved ducks. And snores really loudly. And you drool. And I have watched you climb a tree to help a squirrel. Even when he bit you, you just continued to help him get his tail unstuck. And you love hugs more than you admit, plus you’re like super ticklish. None of that screams scary werewolf. And besides you’re my best friend this makes me cool by association.”_

_“Lucy you can’t tell anyone.”_

_“Gee Derek thanks for telling me something I don’t already know.”_

_“Then how can you be cool if no one knows.”_

_“Oh my god Derek I’m already cool. I scared a freshman the other day just by being friends with you. This gives me so much more power.”_

_“Oh good god. We’ve created a monster.”_

_“Think of the things Derek. The things. I can get all the seats I want. And pudding cups. I can be first in line for everything. And if I have late fees on a book I can just send you in.”_

_“You do all of those things anyway.”_

_“Yes but now I can do it more.”_

_“I think it’s time for bed.”_

_“But werewolf stuff.”_

_“I’ll show you in bed.”_

_“Er…”_

_“No. I meant like my claws Lucy.”_

_“Good because I love you but not enough to see werewolf junk.”_

_“It’s just a regular penis.”_

_“Shame. I really wanted to see werewolf junk. Hey Laura.” She just winked at his sister. His sister who is super confident with everything is blushing._

_“Lucy.”_

_“What? You never let me have any fun.”_

_“I steal pudding cups for you.”_

_“Thanks Der.” She yawns loudly and stretches her arms out then drops them beside her. “I’m sleepy. Can we go back to bed now?”_

_“Yes. Goodnight Laura.” Lucy makes grabby hands at him and good god she’s like a giant child. His hands wrap around her waist and she jumps up till she can rest her head on his shoulder. This is seriously not how he imagined his night going. There’s a full grown woman wrapped around him like a small child._

_“Night you two. And no showing werewolf junk under my roof.” He gives her the finger._

**********

“And that’s how Lucy found out I was a werewolf.”

“Wow. She reacted really well.”

“So did you.”

“Yeah I guess I did.”

“You know you are Lucy are kind of similar. You should get to know her more.”

“Well she’s working at the station now so I’m sure I will.”

“I really do hope you and her can get along.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re both important to me.” Right. Derek needs Lucy to feel comfortable in the pack otherwise she might not want to be here. And if she left then Derek would probably leave to.

“I’ll make sure I’m her second best friend.”

“Third.”

“Who’s her second?”

“Laura.”

“Right. Of course I’m sorry. That was stupid of me.”

“No it’s fine. You never knew Laura, why would you think about her.”

“I would have liked to have known her.”

“She would have liked you. You make me have a social life.”

“Well I do try. Wanna get back to your place?”

“Yeah. I need to unpack her stuff.”

“She won’t do it?”

“Oh she will but in like three years.”

“You really think she’ll live with you for that long?” Of course she will because there totally in love with each other.

“Well yeah of course she will. Obviously I’ve got some changes to make but other than that it should be fine.”

“Right changes.” Like moving your bed upstairs so you can have all the sex. Even if the pack’s there. Like if Stiles was sat in the living-room then you could both just hop upstairs for a quickie and shit on his feelings. But then Derek just smiles at him and urgh thanks a lot you jackass. He was just starting to move on. He really wasn’t. But he was definitely trying. Who was he kidding? He was gonna spend the rest of his life watching Derek and Lucy create the perfect family. With their perfect hair, and teeth and they’d grow up all beautiful and perfect. And Stiles would be that creepy uncle who’s totally in love with their dad. They’d probably move away and Stiles would have to live in Scott’s basement. His life is doomed and all because of Lucy Carter or maybe he should say Lucy Hale. Might as well start getting used to it.

Stiles Hale sounds better.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            His dad was a traitor as well. Do you know why? Because he loved her. Everybody loved her. His own heart was a traitor too because it also loved Lucy. It didn’t help that she was like the epitome of happiness. Plus she had this really annoying laugh. Like it was so annoying because whenever she did it it made you all happy and fuzzy inside. Like how annoying is that. If Stiles wanted to be happy he would be. Then there was the baking. She baked all of the time. Every day it was something new. And to make things worse she even listened to him about his dad’s health and now she bakes him healthy stuff. And his dad likes it. She has to be some kind of sorcerer. He tells Lydia his idea and she just hits him and tells him to grow a pair of tits and tell Derek how he feels. Rude much.

But that is also how he finds himself standing outside of Derek’s apartment his confession on the tip of his tongue. He pulls the door open and that is so not what he was expecting. Lucy is sleeping on the couch, her arm stretched over the side of the couch and her legs splayed wide. In the middle of her legs is Derek. In his wolf form. One of her hands is buried in the fur between his ears and neither of them has even twitched. They’re both so comfortable with each other that Derek hasn’t even registered the potential threat coming in his door. Okay so he’s not a massive threat but come on he can do stuff. He shuffles further in to the apartment and Lucy’s voice almost makes him fall over.

“Stiles?”

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah. You okay?”

“Yeah. I just wanted to talk to Derek.”

“Oh. Want me to wake him?”

“No. It’s fine. You guys sleep. Sorry.”

“Stiles wait…” He’s already out of the door. He’s not sure he could bear her pitying looks. There’s no way she doesn’t already know how he feels about Derek. And the worst part is she’s probably the type to wrap him in a blanket and apologise for being in love with him too.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            Driving around town helps. It helps clear his mind. It probably shouldn’t considering he could name all the parts of town where his friends have been hurt. But it’s not what he thinks about. No instead he thinks about his firsts.  His first movie, his first ice-cream, his first kiss. It’s probably an odd thing to think about but he can’t help it. His whole life is in this town and honestly he’s never really thought about leaving it. Maybe for college but he doesn’t want to go far. But now he’s honestly not sure he could stay here and watch Derek be in love. It’s not that he doesn’t want him to be happy because he does. It’s just he knows it would hurt him to watch and maybe he would only be able to come back for Christmas or Easter or something.

            His dad’s car isn’t in the drive when he gets home. Must have taken an extra shift or something. The house is dark and he walks inside and heads straight upstairs. His bedroom lights on. Which is weird because he’s sure he turned it off earlier. He pushes the door open, ready to hit anyone that he sees with his bag but there’s no one but…Lucy.

“Hi.”

“Your dad let me in before he left.”

“Oh.”

“I need you to know something.”

“What?”

“Derek is my best friend Stiles. I’m very much human but I would throw myself in front of anything if it meant protecting him.”

“Okay.”

“And I know he’s not great at picking people. Especially partners.”

“Okay.”

“But I think he might have finally found the right person.”

“Are you like here to tell me that you guys are getting married?”

“I knew that’s what you thought.”

“Huh?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Alright go ahead.”

***********

_They’d been friends for too long. She didn’t want to be just friends anymore. She knew the reasons they’d come up with. The excuses not to be together. Their friendship would be ruined. They live together and if it didn’t work it would be awkward. But it was ridiculous. She was in college now. And Derek was there with her getting his history degree. Which is why she had to do this now._

_“Give me one good reason.”_

_“You know all of the reasons.”_

_“I know all of the excuses.”_

_“Lucy we can’t do this.”_

_“Yeah we can Laura.”_

_“Look this is just a crush. And you’ll get over it.”_

_“Yeah it was a crush two years ago. Now it’s full blown love. I love you.”_

_“No you don’t.”_

_“Oh my god Laura. You are so worried about Derek moving on with his life and not wallowing that you don’t even realise that you’re holding yourself back.”_

_“I’m fine. I’m just older than you.”_

_“By four years Laura.”_

_“Exactly. Four years is a long time.”_

_“Yeah I bet your parents thought that as well. Four years is a long time between you and Derek. Clearly it was because you’re such a pain in the ass.”_

_“My parents waited because they wanted to be financially stable.”_

_“You lived in a huge house in the middle of the woods. How much more stable did they wanna be!”_

_“They…well…shut up!”_

_“Ooooh good one.”_

_“I’m too annoyed to think of a comeback.”_

_“Well here’s one for you. We can forget everything. I’ll make my little crush disappear and go date someone else. That sound good.”_

_“That sounds great!”_

_“Okay then.” They stand there staring at each other and then Laura turns away from her. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, they were supposed to just admit how they felt and kiss. Lucy wrapped herself around her back, her arms circling her and she dropped her forehead to the back of Laura’s neck._

_“I don’t want anyone else Laura.”_

_“I can’t lose someone else.”_

_“You’re never gonna lose me. I’m yours.”_

_“What if–”_

_“There’s no what if. It’s not a question. I am yours. Listen to my heart Laura. I am only yours. I love you.”_

_“Can you promise me that I’ll never lose you?”_

_“Yes. I will always be here. I promise you that.”_

_“I’m yours too.”_

_“I know.”_

_**********_

“You and Laura.”

“Yeah. Not me and Derek.”

“Did you guys stay together?”

“We were engaged actually.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah. We got together when I was 18 and then she came back here when I was 24.”

“I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“I get it. You thought I was stealing Derek. I completely and totally get it.”

“Speaking from experience?”

“It’s why we got engaged. We had a fight because I was jealous about her co-worker. And it ended up with Laura getting on the floor and just shouting marry me then.”

“How long were you engaged for?”

“About two months.”

“Why didn’t you ever come here sooner?”

“Derek asked me not to. So I didn’t.”

“That was good of you.”

“Stiles you need to tell him.”

“I don’t–”

“Don’t even try it. Laura was the love of my life. And sometimes I get so mad at her because she made me promise to not leave her but then she left me. And sometimes I wish that she was here so I could shout at her but I know that if I had even a second to see her again. I would do nothing but tell her I love her as much as I could. I lost the love of my life but yours is literally on his way here. So please tell him.”

“What do you mean he’s on his way here?”

“I already told him to come. And don’t worry he feels the same way.” She stands up and smiles at him. There’s a tear running down her cheek so he crosses the room and hugs her. Her arms wrap around his waist and she presses her face in to his neck. There still hugging when Derek comes in to his bedroom.

“Lucy?” She untangles herself from Stiles and kisses his cheek. She doesn’t stick around, just pats Derek’s chest on her way out and then they’re alone. He’s not really sure how to bring up the fact that he’s in love with Derek.

“I thought you were together.”

“Who?”

“You and Lucy. I thought you were in love with each other.”

“She’s my best friend and I would never do that.”

“To Laura?”

“She told you.”

“Yeah.”

“She doesn’t tell many people.”

“I can understand that. I’d wanna keep that to myself. I do it with my mom. I like to keep her memories and I just don’t want to share her.”

“I do that too.”

“I was mean to her. To Lucy. I was jealous and angry that she was taking you away from me.”

“No one could take me from you.” His eyes say it all. Everything he hasn’t said, everything he can’t. And it is a promise to him. That no matter what happens, he will always be his.

“I need you to promise me right now Derek. Promise me that you won’t leave me alone. That you won’t get yourself killed. Because I don’t think I could do what Lucy does. I’m not strong enough to lose you.” His vision is blurring with tears and there’s arms wrapping around him and he could stay here forever.

“I promise. I’m not leaving you. I can’t leave you. I love you too damn much.”

“Good. I need you around. Like for a really long time Derek.”

“I’m gonna be here. I will always be here. Always be yours.”

“And I’ll always be yours.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Lucy Carter is incredible. She brings in different baked goods for everyone at the station and she makes sure his dad eats healthy. On the colder days she brings in a flask of mint hot chocolate for them to share. Every time she laughs he feels happier inside and he knows that he’s her third best friend. Which is great because she’s his third best friend too. Plus she loves Star Wars and Marvel so how could he not love her. And she lives in the apartment below Derek so he gets to see her all the time. She often likes to take credit for him and Derek getting together which is true but it doesn’t mean he wants everyone to know that. They totally would have gotten there in the end. Eventually. The point is Lucy is his boyfriend’s best friend and he really doesn’t know why he was ever worried.

And she totally promised to babysit his and Derek’s future kids.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be happy and it just got really emotional at the end. I don't know why!! 
> 
> I love you all :D


End file.
